Take Me To See the World
by adrianstrider
Summary: Laci Greene is just an ordinary girl with big dreams to see the world. When she wins a contest to visit America, Canada, England, and France; She realizes she might do more than just visit the sights. She may gain feelings for someone. (OC x Arthur Kirkland)
1. Chapter 1

Laci stares at her laptop and lets out a big sigh. "You can do this, you just need confidence." She runs her hand through her autumn brownish-red hair. "Welp... Here goes nothing."

"Hi, I am Laci Greene. You are asking a little bit about my background and why I want to go on this trip. Well... to tell you the truth, I don't have an exciting background. My parents are happily married and have an older brother who is off at college. Currently, I am living on my own in an apartment and I am following my dream job to be a tour guide. I have been giving tours of Rome now for five years. I am originally from the United States. To follow my dreams of seeing the world; this would give me the boost I think would help me start putting the goal into a reality. So uhm that is me and I hope you have fun watching all these videos... so bye." She says and stops recording on her laptop and sends the video in.

This opportunity was brought to her attention by her father as he wants his little girl to follow her dreams. She is 25 years old and isn't getting any younger after all. She lets out a sigh as it nears time for work. She puts on some light jeans and then her blue tour guide shirt. She puts her hair up into a ponytail leaving her bangs down.

Grabbing her keys she heads out the door and gets in her car heading to work.

On her way to work her car breaks down and she lets out a sigh as she calls her favorite repair man. He says he will be there within an hour which would make her late for work. She mutters profanity under her breath.

A guy with dark blonde hair and bushy brows comes riding by. Both of their green eyes meet. "Hey, are you ok love?" The british man asks her.

"My car broke down and I have work in," she looks at her wristwatch, "15 minutes."

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride." He says with his same grumpy expression.

"No, it's ok you don't have to waste time driving me around." She says feeling guilty and unsure about getting into the car with a stranger.

"It's no trouble at all. Honestly, I will be heading back to my ship later in the day and I'm just going to be looking around Rome to see the sights." He says reassuringly.

"Oh, well if you want see the sights I'll give you a free tour for the troubles of driving me to work. I'm a tour guide. We start the tour in front of the inn by the pier." Laci says with a brighter smile.

"Splendid, hop in." The man says. And she does. She gets into the car with the man that's so nice to her. He talks to her about being a pirate and how they often get a bad name to them. She never asks his name but she could tell he was a real gentleman.

*time skip to the next month*

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!' goes the door in the early morning. Laci groans as she forces herself to get up so much sooner than wanted on her day off from work. She trudges out of her room after throwing some shorts on. Her hair is in a lose bun and she is wearing an over-sized guys shirt. She heads to the door and opens it rubbing her eyes.

Four men in suits stand outside the door. Her eyes widen and she shakily says, "Uhm, hello?"

The man with glasses and american accent speaks up, "Hi, are you Laci Greene?"

She sort of takes a step back ready to shut the door if it is something bad. "Maybe, it depends... why?"

The man next to him with medium blonde hair that stops at his shoulders speaks up this time, "You aren't in trouble mon belle. In fact, we would like to tell you the grand news. You won the contest to travel to America, Canada, England and France."

Laci covers her mouth and starts crying making a high pitched squealing noise as she jumps up and down in excitement. The men cover their ears as the squeal sounds then puts their hands back down."Oh my god. Where are my manners, come in come in. I'll go make hot chocolate." She runs to the back bedroom to change into black jeans and a grey v-neck long-sleeved t-shirt. Heading to the kitchen she notices the guys looking around her small living room.

Soon enough the hot chocolate is ready. She brings all five of the mugs out on a circular tray and sets it on her coffee table in front of the well dressed men.

The first man to reach for one was the one with the american accent. He had light brown hair with a wild cowlick to match his wild blue eyes. His suit was a light grey and he wore an american flag tie. 'How cliche for an american to be dressed as a Justice League politician guy.' Laci thought as she watched the next reach for one.

This second man hasn't spoke yet, he looks familiar. He has dark blonde hair that fell messily but at the same time seemed to be placed strategically everywhere it fell to look magnificent. He has larger eyebrows than most but it seems to fit him. He is sitting with one leg loosely crossed over the other one at his ankle. He wore a dark grey suit and looked unhappy to be here. He sips his hot chocolate and that's when our eyes met. Green to Green.

Laci abruptly looks away to watch the french man pick up his cup. He has shoulder length light blonde hair and lighter blue eyes. His suit is of the color red that would look poorly on most but with a white rose attached it it just seemed to fit him perfectly.

Lastly, a quiet man in a white suit and light blue bow tie takes his hot chocolate. He looks like he could be twins to the american but has slightly lighter brown hair and a longer cowlick. They both have boxy glassses she notices now.

She takes her cup and takes a long drink, "You all know my name so what are yours?"

The american speaks up, "I am Alfred Jones, bushy brows over there is my brother Arthur Kirkland, flower boy is Francis Bonnefoy my brother, and lastly is my brother Matthew Williams."

Laci smiles happily, "It is wonderful to meet you all."

Matthew looks at her and softly says "Where would you like to go first?"

Laci sits there quietly for a long time as the men stare at her awaiting her answer. Alfred believes she would choose america, Arthur believed she would choose France, Francis believed she would choose France, and Matthew believed she would chose America. "If it is alright, I would like to start out in England. It's a lovely country."

All the brother's eyes turn to look at Arthur. Francis, Matthew, and Alfred get up and take their leave as Arthur is supposed to instruct her on what to do to get ready for her trip. Arthur runs a hand through his hair as he starts up with his cool british accent, "Ok, since you picked England first I will be giving you a grand tour of my homeland. All expenses will be paid by me and I will by you any clothing you seem fitting to wear for three months. We leave by nine in the morning tomorrow. Get a bag packed and be ready to change your 'normal' life." He gets up and leaves the girl heading to his own hotel and starts planning her three months.

Laci runs a hand through her hair as she realizes how big of a change this will be for her. She packs a bag, calls her parents, and tries to get everything in order for tomorrow as she looks as the clock and already sees it's one in the morning. She sighs flopping onto her bed and falls into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Oc X England Chapter 2

The next day, the same thing seems to occur. There is knocking on the door which wakes her. She crawls out of bed and goes to the door.

Arthur is tapping his foot impatiently. He wanted to make sure she would be ready to go by nine so he decided to come at eight. She opens the door and he sighs when he realizes she just woke up. Laci realizes it is Arthur Kirkland from yesterday and just leaves the door open as she walks away to get ready.

Arthur walks in and shuts the door behind him. His eyes widen as clothes are thrown everywhere in the living room with her suitcase open in the middle of the room. "Did someone break in?" He asked confused for the drastic change from yesterday.

"Haha. Very Funny. I was packing thank you very much."

"Are you being serious?"

She glares at him and Arthur takes that as a yes.

She finishes packing and he takes her to his car and she feels a weird feeling like she's done this before. He takes her to the airport and they soon board the plane. He let her have the window seat. She is sits there nervously looking out the window. The plane starts up and their flight begins after the flight attendant announces the same ritual spleal about safety that no one ever listens to.

Arthur looks over at Laci and notices that she is slightly shaking. "Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah. I just don't care for flying. I'ld rather be on solid ground where I know if I'm falling then there's a good chance I won't die." She says quietly.

"The plane isn't going to crash." He says simply.

"That's what they all say."

He sighs loudly. "Just take a nap, you will feel better and I'll wake you up when we arrive."

She laughs in disbelief, "I'm not sleeping. If I'm going to die on this plane, I want to see it coming."

He pinches his forehead. "Fine. Just read a book or something then."

She stares at him for a good minute before reaching for her book on England. Opening it slowly, she begins ignoring him.

He rolls his eyes and gets the flight attendant to get him some tea. When she brings it Laci's eyes dart to it and takes it and sips it before Arthur gets a chance to. His eye twitches before ordering another one.

The flight carries on and soon the plane lands. Arthur looks over at the pain in his butt and realizes she's asleep. He slightly smirks thinking about how she said she wouldn't sleep. When he tries waking her, she just ignores him. Arthur sighs and picks her up and carries her off the plane, gets their stuff, and gets in his private car and gets in the back with her as his butler drives them to his manor.

She groans softly and rubs her eyes. Laci looks up and sees Arthur looking out the window. Her face gets red as she realizes she's on his lap. Laci sits up surprising Arthur. She looks out the window not moving off him.

He rolls his eyes and just lets it happen.

They arrive at the manor and the butler opens the door for them. Laci gets out and looks around amazed almost forgetting about Arthur. He grabs their bags. "Laci. Come on, I'll show you your room."

She smiles at him and runs over to him as they head in. Her mouth drops as she looks around his main hallway. There was two staircases that went at an angle to lead upstairs. The steps were white marble with black in them. He had black wood floors and tall ceilings that reminded her of a castle. The ceiling had grand glass chandelier. "Wow..." she says breathlessly.

He smiles now, "I see you can appreciate art." He takes her up the steps and goes to the left wing of the house. At the end of the hall there is a huge double door. They go there and he opens for her and Laci flips out with how huge and beautiful it is. There's a large king bed with black and white lace bedspread. A large window with curtains to pull to let in a mass amount of light in. Laci giggles and runs to the huge bed and flops back onto it. Arthur sets her stuff down next to the dresser. Laci gets up and runs over and his him tightly, "Thank you so much Arthur."

He had tensed up but he relaxes and pats her back gently. She lets go and smiles. He looks down at her, "What would you like for lunch?"

She smirks, "Fish and chips."

He rolls his eyes and heads downstairs to tell his cook. Arthur starts making his favorite snack.

After a few hours Laci ventures downstairs and smells something delicious. She runs into the kitchen and sees scones and gets excited. She grabs some oven mitts and takes the scones out since they were done. Laci waits for them to cool and turn the oven off. After they cool she takes one out and takes a bite of it just as Arthur walks in. He freezes staring at her. She smiles at him and swallows as the flavors make her taste buds dance. He waits for her to spit it out like everyone else does. To his surprise, she takes another bite. Arthur's face lights up excitedly. "You like them?"

She smiles nodding, "Yeah they taste great!"

He has a grand smile as he takes one of his scones out and eats it. 'Huh. It's not black as it usually is. Oh well it still tastes good.' Arthur thinks to himself.

The cook comes out of the other kitchen saying lunch is ready. They both sit in the smaller dining room with a round table having twelve seats around it. She sits down and he sits in the grandest seat that was probably his. It had 'Arthur' inscribed onto it. They eat in awkward silence and Laci speaks up to break the silence. "So what's our plans for tomorrow?" was asked awkwardly from the girl.

"We are going to see the London Eye and in the evening we will go to the Royal Opera House."

Her eyes light up, "What opera are we seeing?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

She squeals then covers her mouth and hides her blush. Arthur shrugs it off and finishes his food then takes both their places to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the rest of the house?" He asks and Laci nods excitedly.


End file.
